


Gang trouble

by OriWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Female!kankri, Gen, M/M, Named Reader, female kankri vantas - Freeform, reader is kenduran, they get explained in the story so no worries, which is a species i made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: Cronus' past is coming back to haunt him so he calls in some help after it gets his brother hurt.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Reader, Eridan Ampora/Gamzee Makara, Kankri Vantas/Reader, reader/cronus ampora/kankri vantas
Kudos: 6





	1. the begining

The hospital room was cold and quiet except for the sound of beeping machines; keeping Eridan alive. Cronus paced the room at the foot of his brothers bed, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Waiting for Kanni and Kurloz to get there. He could feel blood pooling on his lip but couldn't seem to find enough care to stop chewing. His mind was spinning dangerously, what if’s and never enough doubts clouding his senses. What if Eridan never woke up? 

As his thoughts begin to spiral darker the door opens after a short knock. Kanni and Kurloz step into the room, Gamzee in tow. Kanni frowns upon seeing Cronus’ bleeding lip and grabs a napkin before closing the distance between them. Gently she begins dabbing at his lip with a soft sigh. “Cronus… I know you’re worried but please be more careful.”

He frowns softly, “Sorry doll. I just, this is all my fault what if he doesn’t wake up? What if he dies?”

She leans up and kisses him shushing him gently. “Enough of that, everything will be fine.”

He ducks his head and tucks his face into her neck. Breathing shakily he whispers, “I’m so scared Kanni.”

“I know, it’s going to be okay Cronus. We’ll all get through this together.”

Kurloz nods silently behind her and Gamzee is at Eridan’s bedside; gently holding his hand and whispering to him. Cronus nods and straightens up after a bit. Looking at Kurloz he hums softly, “Thanks for comin’ ‘Loz. Means a lot. You said you have a friend that can help with the uh, situation?”

Kurloz nods and signs, “He’s on his way to my house right now. We’ll meet him there later.”

Nodding Cronus looks over at his brother and Gamzee. Who is leaning over Eridan whispering something they can't make out. “Everythin’ alright over there kid?”

Gamzee looks up and nods, “Tellin him what he all up and missed at school.”

Cronus hums and nods, “Anythin good?”

He shakes his head no and returns his attention to Eridan.

“You wanna stay here with him tonight? I can talk to the nurse about it.”

Gamzee immediately perks up, “Really can I?” he looks at Kurloz hopefully. Who nods smiling softly and signing.

“As long as you get some sleep for school tomorrow.”

He frowns “Tomorrows Saturday.”

Kurloz blinks and pulls out his phone before nodding and signing. “So it is. Okay, keep us updated okay?”

He nods and grins turning to talk to Eridan again.

Cronus looks over at Kurloz, “What’s this friend of yours like?”

He hums softly, thinking a moment before signing. “Do you remember me telling you about the guy who saved me from my drug addiction?” At Cronus’ nod he continues. “Same person. Hes a good guy.”

The shorter purple blooded troll nods quietly, “Alright, sounds like a good guy. Hopefully he can help.”

Kurloz nods and signs, “He can, trust me.”

Theres a short knock on the door before it opens, the nurse stepping into the room. “Hi I’m just here to check his vitals.”

Cronus nods and stretches a bit before speaking. “Actually I was wondering if his quadrant mate could stay with him for the night?”

The nurse frowns, “It isn’t something we usually allow unless its a new permanent bond.”

He nods, “It is, only reason i'm askin.”

She nods, “I think that’ll be okay then. I’ll make a note in his chart.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

She nods and makes a quick note in Eridan’s chart before going back to checking his vitals. “Alright, everything looks good. We’ll call if he wakes up while you’re gone.”

Cronus nods crossing his arms around his chest. “Thank you.”

The nurse nods and leaves humming softly, the door shutting with a click behind her.

Kurloz grabs Cronus and Kanni’s attention before signing to them. “We should head to my house. I told him we wouldn’t be long if he got there before us.”

They nod and Cronus walks over to kiss Eridan’s forehead. “Rest up kiddo, wake up soon. Love ya.” He looks at Gamzee, “take care of him alright?”

Gamzee nods and smiles “I will, no worries. Everythin is gonna be miracles.”

Cronus sighs and nods before leading the way out of the room. “Kanni you wanna ride with me or ‘Loz?”

She falls into step beside him and laces their fingers together. “I can ride with you, I think you need the company a bit more than Kurloz does.”

Kurloz nods smiling and pats Cronus’ shoulder gently. “It’ll be okay, I’ll see you two at the house.” and wanders off to take the stairs down.

Cronus shakes his head fondly before leading the way into the elevator and out to the car.

In the elevator Kanni leans against him tiredly. “It’s going to be okay Cronus, We just have to believe.”

Cronus kisses the top of her head softly. “I know doll. I know.”

The elevator slows to a stop and the doors slide open. Stepping out they find their way to the waiting room and outside. 


	2. A new face

It's about an eight hour drive before you get to Kurloz’s. Living out in the middle of nowhere had its perks, but damn did it take forever to get anywhere. Yet, here you were, driving eight hours, at night, to get to your best friends house because he’d called and said it was an emergency. A friend of his needing your help with some gang stuff that was coming back to bite him in the ass. 

Returning your focus to the road you see you’re nearly at Kurloz’s place. Relief floods your system, wings tired and achy from being cooped up in the car. 

Arriving at Kurloz’s you note the other, unfamiliar, cars in the driveway and the lights in the kitchen and living room are on. Your car rolls to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk, parking on the side of the street. Turning the engine off you get out and stretch your sore wings out; groaning at the instant relief. Cars were not made to be Kenduran friendly, never made with enough room to avoid wing cramps. Simply part of the reason you preferred motorcycles; no roof or walls to cramp your wings. You shake your head to clear your thoughts, locking the car and walking up to the front door, opening it with your key and stepping inside.

“Kurloz? I’m here.”

Two thuds signal that he both heard you and that he’s in the kitchen. Nodding, you kick your boots off and walk further into the house. In the kitchen there's two trolls you don’t recognize and Kurloz leaning against the counter. 

“Hey, what's goin on?”

Kurloz gestures to the two trolls sitting at the table and the larger one with wavy horns starts talking.

“I was in a gang before I got custody of my little brother and uh, I guess they’ve been lookin for me this whole time and they found me and Eridan’s in the hospital an-”

“Breathe, Cronus,” the female troll interrupts him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

The man, Cronus as you now know his name, nods and takes a deep, shuddering breath. He leans into her for a moment and you step into Kurloz’s space, whispering, “Who’s Eridan?”

He nods and signs, “Eridan is his younger brother. They got him after school one day.”

“Injuries?”

“Couple of broken ribs, a broken arm and ankle, bruises and cuts galore.”

You nod and shift on your feet, “Does he need to be healed you think?”

Kurloz hums thoughtfully and shrugs, signing. “Ask Cronus, he’s the kids guardian.”

Quirking a brow you shrug, “Okay” Looking back to the two trolls at the table, you see that Cronus has calmed down a bit and looks a little more collected. “Cronus?”

At his name he looks up, “Whats up?”

“I have healing abilities, I could heal Eridan for you.”

“How?”

“I’m a Kenduran. Most Kendurans have healing abilities on top of other magical abilities.”

“Oh, you don’t look Kenduran chief”

A laugh escapes you and all at once you drop your glamor. Revealing the large black feathered wings that sprout from your back; as well as your fluffy fox ears and tail. When you grin it reveals the mouthful of sharp teeth that all Kendurans have. “What about now?”

Kurloz smacks your arm and mumbles, “Cocky prick.”

A startled laugh leaves you and you look back at him to grin, “Aw c'mon Kurloz, can’t be down all the time.”

Cronus huffs quietly, “Yeah yeah whatever showoff. Can you heal him at the hospital? Like, will they let you do that?”

You shrug, “Don’t see why not long as you tell them you agreed to it. Would have to be during visiting hours though.”

He nods before blinking, “Oh shit uh, this is Kanni by the way. She’s my matesprit and Eridan’s other guardian.”  
You hum, nodding quietly and give her a short wave. She smiles gently, “Thank you for helping us. It must be the last thing you want to do considering we’re stran-”

You cut her off with a wave. “Hey, easy there, it's no problem. Y'all're friends of Kurloz’s, that makes ya good in my book.”

Kanni nods softly and looks over at Cronus with a worried expression; he’s been staring at the table quietly during their little conversation. “Cronus?”

He jumps a bit and looks up, “Huh?”

She frowns gently and rubs a hand across his back gently. 

Before she can really say anything you sit across the table from him. “Hey, look at me.” When he looks up you speak again, “It’s gonna be okay. I’ll take care of the gang.”

He swallows and nods, looking very tired all of a sudden.

Kurloz steps up and starts signing, “I think we should all get some sleep before tomorrow. You three can stay here tonight. Cronus, Kanni, you know where the guest room is; get some sleep.”

Kanni nods and stands, leading Cronus upstairs gently. 

Turning your head you look at Kurloz and wiggle your brows. “We bunkin’ together again?”

He rolls his eyes fondly, “No funny business, I’ll make you sleep on the couch.”

You laugh and walk off upstairs, “Cmon ‘Loz its bedtime!”


End file.
